Start Of The Best Adventure
by VeeSwagger
Summary: TWO-SHOT! Austin wants to marry Ally, so he goes ask her dad. When he gives him the permission and blessing he proposes Ally. A few months later, Austin is waiting for his beautiful bride to show up in beautiful white dress.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my new two-shot about Austin's proposal and wedding. Part 2 will be today or tomorrow :)**

* * *

Austin's POV

Alright Austin, keep calm, there's nothing to be afraid of. _Oh shut up, you know that if her dad doesn't let you marry Ally, you're screwed. _That's right. I, Austin Moon, want to marry Ally Dawson, the love of my life, but I have to ask her dad first if he lets me. I knocked on the door and opened it. The situation just got a hundred times scarier. Honestly, I'm nervous. Austin Moon doesn't usually ger nervous, but this time I have a really good reason.

"Good morning , can I come in?"

"Austin, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Lester. And yes, come in."

"Okay, I wanted to talk with you about something important to me."

"Alright then. Sit down." I sat down on a brown couch in the living room. _Breathe in, breathe out, you can do it Austin. _

"I want to marry your daughter." I slowly said. My eyes must look like filled with fear of 5-year-old kid, but that was exactly how I was feeling.

"Austin, are you serious about that?"

"A hundred percent. I love Ally with all of my heart and I want to be with her."

"You realize that won't be able to be with any other woman. I don't want my baby girl to get heartbroken."

"Ally is the only one I want to be with, I'd never break her heart. I want to protect her, kiss her forehead when she needs it, wake up next to her every morning, make her breakfast, fall asleep with her in my arms knowing that she's mine. Forever." I though about what I said for a moment and I liked all those things. I want to do that and much more.

"You just proved yourself, 're 20. You're a mature young man and you know what you want. I give you my permission and blessing to marry my only daughter."

"Thank you -. Ehrm, Lester." I said and looked at him again.

"Welcome to family." He hugged me and looked at me with pride.

I bought the ring for Ally. I'm gonna propose her. Today. I bought silver ring with a quite big diamond on it. Simple, but beautiful. _Just like her_. I also bought a little black box with a golden note. I put it in my pocket and went straight to Sonic Boom. Ally is still working there, she loves that place.

"Hey, Austin." She ran up to me and kissed me. I kissed her back and put one arm around her waist.

"I need to ask you something important." I knelt on my knee and said it.

"Ally Marie Dawson, will you marry me?" She looked shocked for a second and then started jumping like a little girl who just got her Christmas present. It was cute, depending on her age, one of many reasons why I love her. I stood up and slid the ring on her finger. She hugged me and then I kissed her. Slowly and passionately. Sadly, we had to pull away, people need to do this thing, that's called breathing. Of course, she's worth of dying for, but I think I wanna stay here. She looked into my eyes and gave me a quick peck on the lips. _I can't believe this. I am really marrying her. I am really marrying Ally Dawson. I have to write about it in my diary. Where did that come from? I am a guy, guys don't have diaries. _I went back home and told my parents how the proposal went.

"Honey, we're so proud of you. You're all grown up and we're happy that you're marrying Ally." My mom told me and she hugged me.

"I'm proud of you, son. You're not a little child anymore and I hope you'll be more responsible from now."

"Thanks dad, I will." We all hugged and I went to my bedroom. I sat on the bed and started thinking about... literally, everything. Ally in white dress walking down the aisle, having children and raising them. It will be a crazy adventure but it will be good, I know it.

* * *

**Did you like it? Leave some reviews and wait for part 2 :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part 2 you were all impatiently waiting for. **

**I had hard time writing but it's done :D**

* * *

Austin's POV

Here I am. After 4 months since the proposal, Ally and I are finally getting married. I looked around and I saw a lot of people. I even saw some faces I've never seen before. I looked up at the ceiling and asked the angels: _Is this really happening? Because it feels like dream._The wedding music got me back to earth. I saw Ally's bridesmaids Trish, Cassidy and Laura. The next thing I saw blew my mind and got my mouth wide open. Ally and her dad started walking down the aisle. As Ally was getting closer, I saw the smallest details on her dress. It was simple but it had a lot of light pink flowers all over it. She looked more a like a princess. _Hell yea, she is MY princess. No,she is my queen. _

„Take good care of my daughter." Lester said as I gently grabbed Ally's small hand.

„I will." I said looking at my perfect bride. I didn't really pay attention but one question woke me up from my daydream.

„Austin Monica Moon, do you marry Allyson Marie Dawson?"

„I do." That's it. This is what I've been waiting for so long. One simple sentence but the meaning behind it is timeless.

„Allyson Marie Dawson, do you marry Austin Monica Moon?"

„I do." She said and gave me the widest smile ever.

I got stuck in a daydream again, but when I heard something like _kiss the bride_, I knew what to do. I pulled Ally to me and gave her beautiful long kiss. Everyone started clapping but I didn't care. I just enjoyed the feeling that Ally is mine and she will be mine until the end. We pulled away and I smiled like an idiot again. I couldn't stop.

„So... What does it feel like to be Ally Moon?"

„It's better than anything I could wish for."

„What's it like to be married."

„It's the worst..." I joked and Ally glared at me. We walked out of the church and headed to the place Trish booked for the party. It was awesome. It had beautiful decorations and disco ball in the middle. We ate dinner and we started dancing. Me and Ally danced first, then Ally and her dad, a little while later, everyone was dancing with everyone. Around midnight Ally seemed a little tired.

„Hey Alls, are you tired?"

„A little bit." She yawned and basically started falling asleep in my arms.

„Do you think they would notice of we sneak out from our own wedding?"

„You may be 20, but your thinking got stuck somewhere."

„I know, so what do you say?" I said and kissed her.

„Okay, let's go."

We ran out of the building and ran towards my car. I unlocked it and held the door for Ally. A second later, I drove off. We went to our house. We bought it 2 months ago. It's big, it has 6 bedrooms and every bedroom has its own bathroom, so everyone has their privacy.

„I looked at Ally and she was already sleeping." _She is so cute when she's sleeping._

I got out of the car, opened the door on her side and then I picked her up bridal style. She automatically cuddled into my chest. _She's just adorable. _I unlocked the front door and brought her to our bedroom with king-sized bed and covered her with sheet. I took off her shoes and her dress. Then I took off my clothes and joined her in the bed. I put my arm around her waist and buried my face into her hair. I looked at the clock and it said 12:01 AM.

„Good night Ally."

„Good night Austin." She said and I smiled.

**4 YEARS LATER**

I was peacefully sleeping when something or someone jumped at me. I slowly opened my eyes to see our little son Aaron.

„Daddy! Daddy!" He yelled and Ally woke up and smiled at us.

„Hey, bud. Good morning to you too."

„Daddy! Pwease, make me breakfast. I sat up and stretched my arms.

„OK, what do you want for breakfast."

„PANCAKES!" He yelled and I almost had a heart attack.

„I wonder where he got that from." Ally said and Aaron turned to her.

„Mommy! Mommy! Tell daddy to hurry up with my breakfast." _Seriously? So I'm a family cook now?_

„You heard him. And I want french toast." I looked at her like _Are you serious?_ and she just giggled. She threw a pillow at me and Aaron threw another one.

„Oh, it's on." We started throwing pillows at each other and she just laughed and laughed. The best times.

* * *

**Leave a review! Love ya :)**


End file.
